


Coffee

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Fluff, aizawa actually making a move, shiraishi being dense as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: They say coffee brings people together- even the most slowburn ones.





	Coffee

Someone has been leaving cans of coffee on Shiraishi's desk everyday and Shiraishi is not entirely sure as to who that someone might be.

Not to mention the coffee is always Shiraishi's favorite brand and it shows up exactly when she needs it the most.

The first time it showed up though, Shiraishi thought she had bought it and forgot. Something similar to that had happened before, so she drank it gratefully.

But in the next few days, it became all too suspicious and somewhat concerning if she had done it again everyday for 4 days straight. A bulb in her mind claimed someone else was behind it.

Her first guess was Hiyama; but she wasn't the very considerate type to leave coffee four days in a row so she was very quickly crossed out.

Fujikawa could have also done it, but she didn't see Saejima-san holding any coffee either. And to Fujikawa, Saejima was obviously top priority. He had no reason to give her any if he didn't give everyone else.

Saejima-san.... was out of the question.

She could only conclude that one of the interns had been giving her the drink. Her top guess was Haitani. He was the most thoughtful in the group, after all, and the closest to her.

Shiraishi grabbed the coffee can and walked out into the staff room. Spotting Haitani in the corner of her eye, she went to greet him.

"Haitani-sensei!" She smiled. "Thank you for the coffee."

Haitani shot Shiraishi a look of confusion. "Coffee? I'm sorry, Shiraishi-sensei, I don't remember anything about coffee. Do you want one? I'll go get-"

"No, no! It's okay!" Shiraishi feverishly shook her head and attempted to stop Haitani from running to the vending machine. "I just- It's nothing actually. Just a mistake. Go finish your paperwork."

Haitani nodded respectfully and sat back down.

As Shiraishi walked away, Yokomine, who was secretly watching the whole ensemble, blurted out her thoughts.

"I wonder what that was about."

Natori snickered. "Don't you get it? Someone left Shiraishi-sensei coffee. And she has no idea who's been leaving it so she guessed it was Haitani."

Yokomine's eyes widened. "So you're saying someone likes Shiraishi-sensei?"

Natori's mouth opened in shock. "Wha-" _How did she even get that conclusion?_ "No! I didn't mean tha-"

"An office romance!" Yokomine squealed, ignoring Natori, who in turn just rolled his eyes. "It's straight out of a drama! I wonder who likes Shiraishi-sensei enough to leave her a drink?" The girl turned to Haitani. "Who do you think it is, Haitani-sensei?"

Haitani merely stared at her having no idea.

Natori sighed. "No one. That coffee was just an act of friendliness, probably."

Yokomine pointed a finger at Natori's face. " _Probably_. Who would considerately leave cans of coffee as a friend?"

"Maybe, they look up to Shiraishi-sensei?" Haitani quipped.

Natori nodded. "Yeah. Don't go daydreaming about Shiraishi-sensei's nonexistent love life. I don't think she even knows what that word means."

Yokomine pouted. "You guys are so against anything remotely exciting. It might actually be someone who likes her!"

 

* * *

 

The next day, Shiraishi got another one.

She was just about to go home, and was thinking about grabbing some coffee on her way back when suddenly, she sees another can of coffee on her desk. Right when she needed it.

Was this some sort of magic? Did she just magically poof out cans of coffee whenever she wished it?

Shiraishi grabbed the can and headed for the elevator.

As the doors opened, Aizawa comes into her view.

"Good work today!" She greets him.

"Good work," he answers.

Suddenly, Shiraishi had a thought. Could Aizawa-sensei be leaving her drinks?

Suddenly, her heart leaped.

The thought of Aizawa-sensei leaving her drinks had a blush unconsciously filling her cheeks and making her feel all warm inside.

But it quickly occured to her, that idea was just impossible. She had to stay rational.

Aizawa-sensei was many things but he wasn't selfless enough to leave cans of coffee for people unless they were very important to him; and the only important person in Aizawa's life was his grandmother.

Shiraishi shook her head and opened the can. Taking a big gulp, she forced her thoughts elsewhere.

"I see you drinking that a lot," Aizawa started coolly.

Shiraishi let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"Is it your favorite?" Aizawa asked.

Shiraishi stared at him for a quick second, quite surprised Aizawa was actually making small talk. "I actually like the pure black kind better. But this is good too."

She saw him rub his fingers together.

"I see."

 

* * *

 

The next day, was quite surprising.

The coffee didn't disappear, which was good since that coffee was what has been keeping her together all week and she was growing quite fond of it.

But something new had happened.

Instead of the creamy white that had gotten her through a week of work, the can of coffee was now the pure black kind.

Shiraishi grinned to herself.

She wasn't as oblivious as people thought her out to be.

It was all too suspicious how her coffee turned from the creamy kind to the pure black kind a day after she told Aizawa-sensei she preferred the latter better.

Aizawa-sensei was obviously playing wingman!

He was helping unknown person by asking what Shiraishi preferred in their stead!

Shiraishi gave herself a mental pat in the back for being so smart.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god," Fujikawa-sensei whispers, making Yokomine stop in her tracks.

He grabs her arm and steers her away from the door, invisible to the people inside the room but with a good enough view for outsiders.

Fujikawa-sensei puts a finger to his lips and points, Yokomine's eyes following.

It was Aizawa-sensei.

He was staring at Shiraishi-sensei's desk for the briefest of moments then placed a single can of coffee right at the center.

Yokomine gasped.

"I knew it," Fujikawa-sensei grinned. "He was the one giving Shiraishi all that coffee."

 _How romantic._ Yokomine thought. It was exactly perfect for a medical romance drama. Two long-time colleagues growing feelings for each other.

The sound of the door opening had them abruptly standing up and pretending to discuss about work.

"Great work today, Aizawa-sensei!" Yokomine greeted him, a knowing glint in her eye. Fujikawa-sensei gave him a teasing smile.

Aizawa-sensei nodded and walked away.

"Don't tell Shiraishi," Fujikawa-sensei said as they watched his back slowly grow smaller.

Yokomine's eyes grew big. "What? But, sensei, Shiraishi-sensei's been dying to know who-"

"All the more reason not to tell her."

Fujikawa may live off of gossip, but he knew this matter was something between the two of them.

Besides, he could always tell the others, just not Shiraishi.

Yokomine nodded her head obediently, understanding what he meant and the both of them went back to the staff room to quietly gossip _without_ Shiraishi-sensei knowing.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiraishi scrunched her nose in confusion.

The interns had been staring at her the whole day. It's already an hour past noon and they still wouldn't stop.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" She asked as nicely as possible but to be honest, it was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Ah, nothing at all!" Haitani answered, shaking his head furiously.

"Nothing to worry about!" Yokomine said in her best cheerful voice.

"It's nothing," Natori replied all too quickly.

The most weird part of this was that they had all answered at the same time.

Shiraishi furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay..."

As she walked back to the office, she grabbed her free coffee of the day and took a nice long sip. It was still cold, meaning that someone just left it not too long ago.

She had been planning on asking Aizawa-sensei what he knew but she never got the time (or maybe the guts) to.

Hearing the door open, she turned around and saw a flash of messy brown hair.

Speaking of the devil.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei!" Shiraishi suddenly blurted out. She covered her hand in shock.

Aizawa turned to her and raised his eyebrows in answer.

She shook her head, hand still covering her mouth, and looked away.

She was too nervous. But she wasn't going to get any better timing than this so she decided she would just get it over with.

"D-do you happen to know who's been leaving cans of coffee in my desk?"

Aizawa's back was facing Shiraishi but she guessed he was thinking since he stopped sorting out his files.

"I-" he started.

"Wait!" Shiraishi interrupted and pondered for a bit before continuing,"I know you've been helping whoever it is."

"Who?" Aizawa asked, confusion eminent in his voice.

"You know!" Shiraishi exclaimed, somewhat frustratedly. "The person giving me coffee!"

Aizawa felt his eye twitch. "Someone's been giving you coffee?"

"Yes! And I- wait you don't know?"

Aizawa, with his back still facing Shiraishi, rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment. He did this knowing she was dense yet he still expected something. It was stupid of him.

If this was any other person, he probably wouldn't have felt so disappointed or even done something so nice in the first place. But this was _Shiraishi_ and somehow, that was all the reason in the world.

He turns around and looks her in the eye. "I'm going now," he says coldly and walks out of the office.

 

* * *

 

The day after, Aizawa avoided as much contact with Shiraishi as he could.

He knew he was being petty, but he couldn't help feeling upset that Shiraishi had never thought that he could have possibly been the one leaving coffee on her desk.

He winced at himself for being so... so... full of emotions.

This wasn't like him at all and now his mood has basically plummeted. He was annoyed by every little thing and made more mistakes today than he ever did in his whole career. All this because of one girl.

He couldn't blame her fully though. She was book smart- so much more than all of them in that hospital- but when it came to mundane things like this she wasn't the brightest. Nevertheless, he still involuntarily found it quite charming.

He felt like taking a nap.

 

* * *

 

He had a good nap.

Walking out of the on-call room, he noticed an unknown object on his desk.

It was a can of coffee.

And stuck on the side of that coffee was a sticky note with the words, " _Thanks for all that coffee ♡"_ written.

Aizawa couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Aizawa-sensei," a voice behind him says.

Shiraishi smiled at him handing over a pile of scans. "Here are the neurological scans for Yamada-san," she said as innocently as possible.

"You figured it out?" Aizawa asked looking back at the can of coffee.

"Figured what out?" Shiraishi blinked up at him.

"Don't tease me," he playfully warned.

Shiraishi laughed. "I may or may not have heard Fujikawa-sensei discussing about it."

Aizawa closed his eyes for a moment. That Fujikawa... Aizawa knew he wouldn't stay quiet for long.

Shiraishi stepped forward, looking him in the eyes, and gave him her most grateful smile. "Really... Thank you."

Aizawa looked back at her and smiled, "For the heart of Lifesaving, anything

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too OOC of Aizawa to do this? I feel like it somewhat is but I couldn't get it out of my mind and spent every free time I had writing it in school lmao


End file.
